The embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a recording method in a disk recording apparatus and more particularly, to an alternative recording method when a defective recording sector has been detected.
Conventionally, in a recording apparatus, recording is performed on a disk like recording medium having a radially coaxial or spiral recording track divided into a predetermined plural number of recording sectors each acting as a recording unit. A common practice has been that, when defective recording sectors have been detected during recording, recording data are alternatively assigned to alternative sectors. However, in the known recording apparatus, when the defective recording sectors are larger in number than the alternative sectors, it becomes impossible to use the alternative sectors. Thus, the subsequent processing is required to be performed by a host apparatus. Therefore, the known recording apparatus has a drawback of the host apparatus being required to provide a control device for controlling data of the defective recording sectors so as to skip reading of the defective recording sectors at the time of reproduction.